


Stars Appear

by hyukjaesramen



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Some members are just mentioned, choreographer/backup dancer hyukjae, solo singer yesung, yehyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukjaesramen/pseuds/hyukjaesramen
Summary: Yesung hates dancing. Loathes it. Despises it.Correction-Yesung hated dancing until a certain blonde haired boy with a bright gummy smile entered his life.





	1. Andante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yehyuk makes me so soft and i'm sad there aren't many fics out there so I decided to write on myself! Keep in mind this is my first fic so I'm sorry if it's not that great. Comments would be greatly appreciated <3 Thank you!

Another soft sigh escaped Yesung’s lips as he looked around the stage. His concert was in two days and he’d been rehearsing for hours on end without any breaks. His throat felt itchy and his head was pounding. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to stay up all night watching movies, but even if he hadn’t done so, it’s not like would be able to sleep anyways. He can’t remember the last time he felt well rested. The dark circles under his eyes were getting hard to cover up, and he felt sorry for his stylists and makeup noonas for having to work extra hard in order to make him look presentable. 

“-sung hyung? Hyung!” Yesung was pulled out his thoughts by a slightly high pitched voice calling his name. He looked up to see Ryeowook looking at him, eyes full of concern. Yesung forced himself to smile and walked towards the younger.

“Hi Wookie! Sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts.” Ryeowook raised his eyebrows, a look of disbelief upon his face, but before he could open his mouth to speak, Yesung continued. “What are you doing here? I thought you had another schedule to go to.” The shorter looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it knowing Yesung wouldn’t give him a proper reply.

“Didn’t Shindong hyung tell you?” From the confused look upon Yesung’s face, Ryeowook guessed the older hadn’t the slightest idea. “Shindong hyung said he wanted to discuss something with us. Kyuhyun should be arriving any time now as well.”

As if on cue, Kyuhyun strolled up to the two other singers. Yesung raised his eyebrows, looking the younger up and down.

“Kyu, it’s 75 degrees outside. Why the hell are you dressed up for winter?” Kyuhyun looked down at his outfit. He had donned a knitted green sweater along with dark blue denim jeans and brown dress shoes.  
“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” He unconsciously whined. Ryeowook rolled his eyes. 

“He always dressed like an old man, hyung. I don’t know why you’re still surprised.” Kyuhyun shot him a murderous glare, getting ready to reply, but was interrupted by their manager calling their names. 

“Yesung, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, glad you could make it on time!” Shindong walked up to the three with a smile. He turned to Yesung, bright smile turning into an apologetic one. “Sorry for no earlier notice Yesung. You seemed busy with rehearsal and then I got really busy with my own work. I hope you don’t mind.” Yesung shook his head slightly and gave the older a smile.

“Don’t worry about it hyung. What is it that you wanted to talk about anyways?” Yesung noticed Shindong’s smile falter, but didn’t comment on it. Shindong gestured the three of them to follow him backstage into an isolated waiting room. Once inside, Yesung plopped down on the couch, his exhaustion finally hitting him. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes and letting out another sigh. A throat cleared and he opened his eyes, looking up to see a cold water bottle in front of his face. Shooting Ryeowook a grateful smile, he grabbed the water bottle, chugging more than half of it in one go. The cool liquid soothed his burning throat and he felt his fatigue slightly disappearing. Ryeowook sat down on his left side while Kyuhyun took a seat to his right. Shindong took the single armchair seated in front of the three. 

“The reason I brought you three in here today is because we really need to talk about your concerts. It’s nothing bad!” Shindong quickly added after seeing the looks on the three singers’ faces. He sighed, running his hand through his hair, strawberry blond strands sticking out at awkward angles. “I know most of your songs are ballads, and that’s great since it’s what suits you guys the most. I mean, you have some of the best vocals in the music industry and I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with ballads. In fact, I listen to you ballads whenever I-”

“Oh for the love of- Hyung, just spit it out!” Three heads turned to look at Kyuhyun, who looked embarrassed after his little outburst. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell, but can you please just let us know what you’re getting at?” Shindong sighed and nodded.

“The company heads think that you guys need to explore other genres, specifically upbeat genres with more dancing involved.” Shindong gave Yesung a nervous glance before continuing. “If I had a say in this, this wouldn’t be happening, trust me. You’re known for your ballads and you shouldn’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” A tense silence fell upon the four. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook glanced at each other before looking at Yesung, who was staring blankly at the floor. Ryeowook looked back at Shindong.

“I understand that this is what the higher ups want, but is there anything, _anything_ , you can do?” Shindong shook his head, feeling his heart drop at the pleading tone.

“I really wish I could. I’m sorry guys. Yesung-” Yesung abruptly stood up, startling the other three. His eyes didn’t leave the floor as he spoke in a soft, but firm voice.

“I’m not going to go through with that. Tell the CEO I’m not doing anything even remotely connected to dance. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a concert to rehearse for.” He turned on his heels and walked out the door, shutting it with a loud **bang!**

Shindong sighed, dropping his head in his heads. 

“I knew he wouldn’t take it well. Ever since-” 

“Don’t worry hyung.” Ryeowook stopped him before he could finish his thoughts. “You know how Yesung hyung is like.” He stood up, Kyuhyun following his actions with a slight nod. 

“Yeah, we’ll talk to him. Don’t stress too much, hyung. You already have too many things on your plate.” Shindong smiled at the reassuring tone and nodded. The two looked at each other with determination clearly written on their faces and walked out the door, leaving Shindong alone with his thoughts. 

_I really hope they can convince him. As much as I hate to put him through this after what happened last time, his whole career depends on this. Yesung please._

____

____

Shindong got up, another sight involuntarily leaving his lips. He looked around the waiting room before walking out, turning the lights off and shutting the door behind him softly. 


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyun Soo may have left Yesung broken, but Kyuhyun vowed to piece him back together again. 
> 
> Nobody messed with Yesung and got away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter finally reveals why Yesung is so afraid to dance. It's angsty so beware. Sorry for any mistakes and hope you enjoy! Comments would be much appreciated! <3

Yesung moved in a daze, letting his feet guide the way. He saw a blur of faces pass him by, some calling his name, but he paid them no attention. There was only one thing running through his mind.

_I can’t breathe I can’t breathe I can’t breathe_

He weaved through the crowd, heavy breaths leaving his lips. 

_Car, I need to get to my car_

He picked up his pace, sprinting through the crowd, mumbling apologies whenever he bumped into someone else. Yesung finally spotted his car and fumbled around in his pocket for his keys. With much difficult thanks to his trembling hands, Yesung finally unlocked his car and all but fell into his seat, slamming the door closed. Leaning his forehead against the steering wheel, Yesung let out a shaky breath. It’s been three years so why does this still bother him? He promised himself and his friends he’d get over it, yet here he is, on the verge of a panic attack all because he heard the word “dance.” 

_Pathetic._

Yesung let out a couple more deep breaths, calming himself down completely before he lifted his head, eyes widening.

“What the-? Kyuhyun don’t do that!” He yelled, rolling his window down and bringing his hand up to his chest in order calm his racing heart. Kyuhyun just smiled apologetically and bent down, coming face to face with the older. 

“Sorry hyung. I didn’t think you’d get that scared.” Yesung just shook his head.

“I swear, you will be the death of me Cho Kyuhyun,” Yesung mumbled before looking at Kyuhyun. “What is it that you wanted anyways?”

“I was wondering if I could come over. I asked Wook but he said he had somewhere else to go, and I have no groceries at home. You wouldn’t want your best friend to starve now, would you?” Kyuhyun asked, looking at Yesung with puppy eyes. 

“Why would Wook starve, though?” Yesung joked with a deadpan expression. Kyuhyun’s pout turned into a frown and he straightened up, crossing his arms. 

“You know what? Fine! It’s not like I want to hang out with you anyways. I’ll wait until Wook gets home,” He huffed, causing Yesung to chuckle. 

“Oh, just get in, you drama queen,” He said with a roll of his eyes. Kyuhyun hesitated before running to the passenger side and hopping into the car. 

“Only because I’m hungry and Wook isn’t home,” Kyuhyun mumbled, putting on his seatbelt. Yesung rolled his eyes again, putting the car into gear and driving off. The car ride was spent with Kyuhyun going off about some new video game he got (“I found so many cheats already and I can’t wait to kick ass!”) and Yesung letting out occasional hums to show that he was listening. Kyuhyun quickly realized the older wasn’t listening and shut his mouth, choosing instead to look out the window until they finally reached Yesung’s apartment. Kyuhyun kept glancing over at Yesung with a concerned gaze as they walked into the apartment. 

“Kyu, I’m fine. Stop looking at me like I’m about to die.” Kyuhyun gaped at Yesung, not expecting him to realize that Kyuhyun was worried. “Now, what do you want to eat?” Yesung spoke, walking into the kitchen, Kyuhyun on his heels.

“Anything’s fine hyung, but I’m actually not extremely hungry right now. How about we just relax with a drink or two? You look like you could use it,” Kyuhyun suggested. Yesung paused, hesitating before nodding and grabbing a couple of bottles of soju before going to the living room where Kyuhyun had already situated himself on the couch. Handing him a bottle, Yesung took one for himself and immediately chugged half of it down, relishing the strong burning sensation in his throat. He had to admit, he wasn’t the best drinker, but at the moment, he couldn’t care less. It was only Kyuhyun, and he’d seen much worse. 

Already on his second bottle, Yesung looked at Kyuhyun with a big grin, slurring his words when he spoke. “You know Kyu? I dreamed of being a singer since I was in first grade. My mom told me I had a great voice, but I never believed her. I didn’t want to disappoint her though, so I got singing lessons. I competed in everything that would provide me some money if I won. Mom never complained about me singing, and I slowly grew to love it. I realized, that hey! I do have a good voice. I should put it to good use. You know what I did Kyuhyun-ah?” Kyuhyun stayed silent, staring at Yesung in concern. “I auditioned for SM.” Yesung began laughing, the sound coming straight from his stomach. “I got in Kyu-ah! Me! Yesung! Can you believe it? I was on the way to become a singer! My dream was coming true!” Yesung’s laugh died down and he was left with a serene smile on his lips. “It felt good to know I was achieving my goals. Everything was going great. I had released my first album, won awards, I met you and Wookie, had Shindong hyung has my manager. Everything was going well. I was happy, really happy. That all changed when _he_ came along. He ruined everything Kyuhyun-ah.” Kyuhyun’s heart broke at the tears that were now making their way down Yesung’s face. “It wasn’t bad at first. In fact, he was my everything. He made me so happy. I was in love with Hyun Soo, and I was convinced that he loved me, too. I didn’t know how wrong I was. At that time, I was preparing for my new album, and the title song was a dance song. You already know how I can’t dance. You also know that Hyun Soo is known to be a dancing legend. He was given the job to teach me how to dance, and I was thrilled. What could be better than my own boyfriend being my teacher?” Kyuhyun clenched his fists in anger hearing the name. Hyun Soo had ruined Yesung, had broken Yesung, and Kyuhyun would never forgive him for that. He focused back on Yesung, not expecting to hear the words that came out of his mouth next. “The lessons were good at first. I thought I was doing well. Hyun Soo had other ideas. He began criticizing me, telling me how uncoordinated and terrible I was. He told me I’d never be able to amount to much if I couldn’t even do a simple dance move. At first, the insults were just about dancing, but he slowly moved onto my singing, my looks, just me in general. He kept telling me how worthless I was, how dumb I was to believe that somebody would actually fall in love with me. He was using me to rise to fame, Kyuhyun-ah. He never loved me. I dreaded going to dance lessons and hearing those words again and again every single day.” Yesung let out a dark chuckle, clutching the soju bottle tightly. “That wasn’t even the worst part. The verbal abuse turned into physical. Light slaps turned into full on punches. Small kicks turned into ones that left me gasping for air. I had to endure that for a year Kyuhyun-ah, a whole year before he got tired of torturing me and finally leaving. He left me broken and empty and just left. He-” 

Yesung couldn’t continue due to the sobs that wracked his entire body. Kyuhyun quickly brought him into his arms, still trying to process the whole story. He knew Hyun Soo didn’t treat Yesung properly, but he never knew it had gone to this extent. Lee Hyun Soo was a monster, a monster that had damaged his hyung beyond repair. Yesung continued to cry into Yesung’s arms until his loud sobs turned into small hiccups, which then turned into slow breathing. Looking down, Kyuhyun noticed Yesung had cried himself to sleep. Kyuhyun’s heart shattered when he noticed tears still leaking out of Yesung’s closed eyes. He gently lay Yesung down on the couch, covering him with a blanket before getting out his phone and walking away. 

Hyun Soo may have left Yesung broken, but Kyuhyun vowed to bring him back to his feet again. Nobody messed with Yesung and got away with it.


End file.
